The Only friend and Family I have
by Kyuubi'sAni
Summary: Naruto is hated by all, no affection nor a simple smile was ever given to him. He is punished by all nut for no reason at all. He feels he did something to make them angry so his only choice is to take it. When will it end and will he ever be happy. He wants to fulfill a dream but from what his life has been so far he doesn't think it will ever happen.(NarutoXHanabi)(KuramaXSomeone
1. Chapter 1

The Only Friend and Family I Have

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Gahhh…" Minato yelled as Kyuubi threw him on the ground and held him in place with his paw.

**Snarling**

" Kushina…" said barely audible under Kyuubi's weight. Kushina sprinting towards her husband after laying their son down at a safe distance from the beast. Unleashing her chakra chains at Kyuubi she hurried to Minato picking him up slowly. Kyuubi dodging and landing several hundred feet away began to grow angrier and angrier. Deep orange chakra began to form around his body, bubbling as his anger rose.

" Minato...are you ok." standing him up she noticed that his pulse was weakening. Kushina's face grew pale as she could only guess what their fate would knew that had to put a stop to the beast.

" Shhh...Kushina." Breathing growing weaker as the time passes.

" Everything will be alright." Giving her a slight smile put quickly disappearing as he turned to face their boy. Lowering his head to rest on his wife's he felt her shaking ever so lightly, feeling the fear that she was experiencing.

" What do we do." Her eyes growing teary.

" There is only one way to save the village and our son" His face struck with grief as he uttered those words. She knew what had to be done

" I know...but", her voice trailing off as she looked at her son, beginning to grow teary.

" I just hope he will live a good life." Putting his arm around her for reassurance.

" I know he will, the people are nice and will love and cherish just like we do, I just know it."

" Ok." Smiling as she turned away from her son back to her husband. Turning towards Kyuubi they instigated him to get close to them and their son. Kyuubi who was now deeply cloaked by his immense chakra began to charge after them. Turning back to their son they quickly dashed towards him.

" Kushina I need you to buy some time.. just a little while I get prepare the seal."

"Ok." Running towards Kyuubi she unleashed her chains and wrapped Kyuubi who was still a great distance away from them.

" Hurry…", struggling " I don't know how much I can hold him."

" Just a little more… almost done…. DONE." Kyuubi broke free from the chains but Minato appeared in from of it's face.

" RASENGAN." Blasting away Kyuubi far creating a creator where it landed. Appearing back to where Kushina was he wrapped his hands around her from behind. Sighing with deep sadness.

" He's is going to be a great shinobi, he will I know it."

" He's is so handsome, going to be such a lady killer." There was a deep sad silence that formed around them but they said nothing. Only waiting for what they could only expect. Breaking free from its chains Kyuubi held no restraint when running towards it's prey. Piercing one of it's claws through both of them Kushina was just in time to bind Kyuubi inches before he pierced their child.

**Snarling**

Coughing up blood and gasping deeply.

"Hakke no Fuuin Shiki." (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style). Finishing his seal they stared at their son tears running down their eyes, looking at how helpless he was in his crimson plush bed silently sleeping oblivious to the fighting. Slowly the seal began to form taking Kyuubi along with it, leaving a gaping hole in their stomachs.. Falling on their knees and spurting blood.

Kushina sobbing lightly and gasping for air.

" I'm sorry baby..." Spurting more blood.

" Momma won't be able to protect you."

" I wanted...to see...you..grow up." Minato crying trying to hold his sobbing in.

" I'm so sorry my boy." Their lives slowly began to slip away, but before they perished they had one last thing to say to their beloved boy. In unison they whispered near death's doorstep.

"...We...love you...Naruto." Naruto squirmed and smiled a little as if he head his parents words of love. Smiling and believing in their son they laid down, hands intertwined while giving each other one last kiss; they accepted their death, feeling proud of their son.

The entire village appeared before the death place of their Hokage and his wife and only to find themselves in disbelief at Naruto with a seal on his stomach. They all began to weep and yell in sadness as their saviors laid on the floor. They could not feel but deep sadness and anger. But anger was not for their them but was directed towards Naruto. All the anger towards Naruto could only lead his life into despair, solitude, anger, and sadness. Hatake Kakashi took the initiative to bring the boy to the hospital. He stared at Naruto with disgusted for taking his sensei away from him. Leaping towards the hospital they gathered Minato and Kushina to prepare for their funeral.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys chapter 2 is up please leave your opinion and let me know what else is need and or what else you would like to see in here

Ch. 2

**Time Skip : 4 Years: Orphanage**

The head of the orphanage gave Naruto a look full of malice and hate that would make even death itself flinch at such a sight. All Naruto could ever do was smile.

"What are you smiling at you little demon shit...HUH!..." "Just cause I let you stay in this orphanage doesn't mean shit...in fact..." He devised a sinister plan on what to do with him. "Hmmmm…this is a perfect situation for an insignificant thing like you...but that will wait after your daily punishment."

He grabbed him by his shirt collar, or what could be even called a shirt as it was all in shreds and dirty from all the beatings the village, the people the orphanage housed, and even the ANBU shinobi the _Hokage _sent to _watch _over him. Dragged by the orphanage head he could only wait for his punishment for whatever he did. He never really knew what he did to make these people hate him so much. The only thing that was going through his mind was what form of punishment was in store for him and what will happen after it. Reaching the courtyard he was thrown in the middle of it which was already littered with people who looked and sneered his way.

"Alright gather around everyone, it's about that time of day where we all get our daily exercise. Is it not?" Everyone shouted in unison. "Hai!" All eyes glared at Naruto as they began to circle around him. He closed his eyes and within seconds they began to beat him. Getting kicked and punched Naruto did not let a single whimper slip out even though the pain was excruciating. Getting no satisfaction from this a staff member from the orphanage pulled out a kunai and repeatedly stabbed him in the stomach. With the beatings plus the added pain of the stab wounds he could no longer stifle in his whimpers,he let out a blood curdling scream that ripped through the heavens. He thrashed around trying to free himself but no success. Finally gaining such satisfaction from his wails they broke his arms and legs to call it a dayfor their daily exercise routines. Each and everyone let out a satisfying sigh but not before spitting on his wounds. The orphanage head rose up and said.

"Whooo… that was some workout don't you think Naruto." Looking down at the boy and bending down he picked him up by the neck and shook his barely living body. "ANSWER ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!" He barely heard him say through all the blood and pain."H..Ha..i." "Good boy, now show me that smile you always show around my lovely orphanage." Giving him a weak smile the head dropped the boy back on the ground but began to drag him towards the front entrance. Kicking the doors open he through the boy down the stairs. Naruto gave a sickening sound of bones snapping in his body as he tumbled down the stairs. The head briskly walked down the steps and proceeded to drag him through the village all the while getting wide grins and deep bows from the village but gave sneers and unmerciful glares towards Naruto. Reaching their destination, which was an old alleyway he threw the boy into it. "Goodbye it has been a pleasure to have you...well not really...please enjoy the rest of your life...well I don't think it will be long, and with that..good riddance." Giving him one last kick to the head he turned heel and walked away.

After a short time his wounds healed, his bones mended, he was in prime health for his age in this little time, but.. he was emotionally damaged beyond repair.

"What did I do to deserve this." Tears streaming down his face he picked himself up and walked towards the side of a dumpster. Laying down he cried himself to unconsciousness.

Amidst all this and every single time this happens to him the Hokage watched him through his crystal ball and gave a wicked grin that could rip his face if it got any bigger. "Hmmph...serves him right." Rising from his chair he walked towards his living quarters all the while whistling a happy tune.

**Inside Naruto's Mindscape**

"**This is beyond what I have imagined his life would be." **Kyuubi no Kitsune laid down in cage and slept once again with great difficulty. "**If only you knew Minato, Kushina what your sacrifice has caused your**_**dear village**_ **to do to your child." **Kyuubi began to grow angry by the second but pushed it aside for his mind was already clouded by one person, and that was Naruto. As he was thinking he was startled by the sudden swirling that was happening in his cage. Only one thing became clear to him,and that was what to do now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't own naruto

Ch. 3

Don't forget to review and enjoy the next chapter

**Inside Naruto's Mindscape**

Kyuubi no Kitsune could only grow more and more restless as the spiral on the pool spun faster and faster. As it picked up speed Kyuubi began to pace arounds its cage trying to come up with something to say to the boy before he showed himself. "**Dammit Naruto why now, why not tomorrow.."** letting out a sigh " **it seems that you could not take it anymore, kami knows nobody could survive through all this anguish and pain these **_**villagers **_**have put you through." **A small smile began to form and he whispered, "**Your parents would have been proud for your resilience..I know I am...but it seems you can no longer take it...I'm sorry...my boy." **As he said those last words Kyuubi no Kitsune came to realisation on how to save him from his pain. Just as he finished coming up with what to say to the boy the spiral pillar of water suddenly dispersed itself and in its place was Naruto.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and with an emotionless expression and stared up the giant nine-tailed-fox trapped behind pillars of iron that he deduced that it was some sort of a cage. He stared up at the fox and with the same emotionless stare he always had, his true face, not that smile facade he always had on to lessen the blows the people of Konohagakure gave him, but it never did help. A long and awkward silence formed between the two but shuffling at his feet Kyuubi he sat on his hind legs was the first to break this silence. He spoke with the most caring and patient voice he could muster, which wasn't much of a difference from his original voice, "**H..Hello.." **Before he could finish Naruto was on his knees, hands over his head, and violently shaking awaiting his punishment. At the sight of this Kyuubi quickly got up of his hind legs got as near to Naruto as the cage could possibly let him. "**NARUTO!..NARUTO! WHAT'S THE MATTER MY BOY" **He spoke with great worry as his fatherly instincts kicked in. Sensing the fox's worry in his voice Naruto removed his hands from his head and looked up." 're not..gonna hurt..me" Letting out a sigh the Kyuubi spoke once again with his most caring and calming voice, "**Now Naruto why would I do that..I have no reason to inflict harm on you."** Sensing the mistake he made in his words he winced for what was coming. "Then..then.w..why would the people hurt me...practically kill me at that..I should be dead already..I don't even know what I did to deserve this!" "**Naruto you did nothing wrong." **"THEN WHY!" "All they do is yell and glare at me,...they break every single bone in my body, they stab me, they gut me, they burn me with their fire justus,...and all for it to seem like nothing ever happened as I just magically heal," whispering with great pain, "and the cycle continues all over again." Tears streaming down his whiskered face. "..I want this to stop...I can't take it anymore..all this pain and sadness they have inflicted on me...I just can't anymore…" Tears endlessly falling down his face soaking his tattered clothes, clinging to his body only helped to show how malnourished he really was. He looked like a mear skeletal frame, just that there was skin covering it. '**He should never have had to go through this, even if he housed a..demon.'** His rage slowly building towards Konoha at the sight of what Naruto looked like but it did not help the already scared child, so he pushed it aside for some other day. Lowering his head down towards the ground he moved his snout through what little space the bars let through and rested it mere inches away from Naruto. He breathed slowly and sighed, "**Naruto...I truly am sorry for everything that has occurred in your short life..I truly am..nobody should ever go through what you have gone through and it fills me with great rage that I am simply trapped in this accursed cage without being able to help you...but you mustn't give up my boy...and you will not...not while I'm still here ok...everything will change for the better I can guarantee you that."** These were the first words of kindness that Naruto had received. He lifted his head and wiped the tears away from his eyes and simply..smiled...but it was a real and genuine smile, one that Naruto did not have to force as this smile came naturally to him, as if his only facial was supposed to be a smile. "..Ok" Rising up and sitting once again on his hind legs he gave a wide smile,"**Good. Now I believe we got off to a horrible start...we got off what was on our chest..lets start all over neh."** Smiling he introduced himself with his original voice now which was unsettling and a little menacing but nonetheless Naruto stilled gave his wide grin towards the fox, " **I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune...Kyuubi for short...but my real name is Kuruma." **"Can..can I call you Kuruma?" Kuruma laughed at Naruto's question. "**Of course my boy..I am only Kuruma for you...but soon that name will change as well." **He smiled at the thought, but a deep curiosity arose from Naruto. "**Hahaha...pay no mind to that for now...now let me tell you about myself Naruto...for I know everything about you as I am a part of you and I see and feel everything that you experience." **He frowned at the constant pain Naruto received every day because of those damn...monsters. Brushing it off he smiled once again and began to tell his life's tale.

Kuruma relayed only parts of his life, which was his life in the cage and him looking at Naruto's life through his eyes. Naruto slowly but surely opened up to Kuruma and Kuruma opened up as well. He made up tales which gained the awe and great attention from Naruto. Kuruma tried his make Naruto fell safe, valuable, and..happy. For the first time in his life Naruto was happy and that he finally had someone to talk to, without getting a beating as a result.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Ch 4**

**Still inside Naruto's Mindscape**

Kurama and Naruto have been talking for what seemed hours on end, but since it was inside his mindscape it only had been a few minutes.

"**Naruto, it's getting late. When you appeared here it was already quite late, it's time for you to go and get some rest," **Kurama said with sadness in his voice. Hearing this Naruto's gaze fell down to his feet.

"Ok.. I feel better now...thank you..Kurama." He said. He looked back up to Kurama with determination in his eyes.

"Kurama I'm going to be strong, just you wait and see. I'm going to show everyone what happens when they hurt me." Kurama could not help but stand on his hind legs from the excitement that ensued. He was quite proud already, a child so young being able to go through these hardships daily and still be sane. He looked down at Naruto from a such a great height that Naruto almost fell back onto his back from trying to look so high up.

"**You have already made me proud, you have not let those hideous monsters from the village bring you down.. I know that you will be the stronger than all of the elemental nation's forces put together."** Dropping back down he created a thunderous sound that echoed throughout the sewers. He looked at Naruto in contemplation and thought of an idea to help him achieve his new found goal. There was nothing to lose now.

"**Naruto there is something I would like to ask you."**

"Sure Kurama ask," he said with a great big smile plastered onto his face.

"**How would you like to meet your...hmmm...great grandfather?" **

"I have a grandfather! Really! Yes, yes, yes! Jii-chan here I come!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs while jumping around.

"**Haha settle down Naruto.. I have to prepare first." **Kurama sat on his hind legs closed his eyes.

Naruto sat down and looked at Kurama with interest. As quickly as he sat down Kurama began to grow smaller and smaller, a heavy red mist forming around his receding size, the mist growing thicker and thicker obstructing Naruto's view. He rose to his feet and ran to edge of cage worried that he was going to be left alone once again. Straining his eyes to see, Kurama was gone and in his place stood a man 6'4'' in height. A man whose hair was long, dyed deep crimson red and reached down towards his mid back. He had bangs that parted into two and fell to the side of his face. But what really stood out was what covered his face and body. On his face where thin but easily noticeable deep black lines, criss crossing together, moving too as if alive. He had black sandals and black ANBU style pants that were on fire, flickering and crackling, but not burning the shinobi gear. He displayed a black jonin vest with many pouches to hold whatever he wanted to carry. Under his vest was a mesh shirt, cut off where the sleeves should be. Strapped to his hip was a deep crimson red Nodachi. He still had his nine tails swishing around behind him.

"**Well Naruto how do I look, not that menacing looking anymore I would appear so." **He gave him a big smile, still having those sharp teeth and the same voice he had to his prior form. Naruto stared at him for quite sometime until.

"COOOOOOOOL! Kuruma how did you do that," He said while running into the cage and running around the new Kuruma.

"**Well when you get to be as old as me you learn you stave off your boredom learning new **

**things. Now how about we go say hello to your Jii-chan ne." **Naruto gave a quick nod and went to stand beside him.

"**Alright let's do this," **taking a deep breath he formed various hand signs at lightning speed,"**...Forbidden Jutsu:Secret Art: Spacerip"**

At the end of the jutsu and black portal appeared of them. Black and swirling rips on the inside. Naruto began to step back a little at the sight of how menacing it looked. Kuruma placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and held him steady. He dropped his hands back down and gave Naruto a small smile. Naruto grabbed his hand and began to slowly walk towards the portal. He did not know what awaited him but Kuruma did since he was all smiles. His fear slowly subsided and was replaced with curiosity as they walked into it. Some time later they were engulfed and the portal disappeared, leaving an empty mind scape.(they are still in the mindscape but in a there there sense)

As quickly as the two walked through the portal they instantly appeared in a very large white room with a rather large chair turned away from them at the far end of the room. Kuruma stepped forward with a large grin, tails swishing menaicaly.

"**Otosan..otosan...OTOSAN!" **Kurama yelled at the end slightly red from the embarrassment from saying that in front of Naruto.

"_**Kuruma what! God I was sleeping here you know, learn to give your old man some rest." the person in the chair said, still turned away from the them.**_

"**I have someone who wants to see their Jii-chan...hehe Jii-chan." **

"_**Ehhh...you married and had a kit already. Haa and who is the lucky vixen."**_

"**I haven't married yet Tou-san," he said slightly embarrassed, "...turn around and look at you surrogate grandson." **Said person swiveled in his chair and stared at Naruto with a pissed off look. He was not mad at him, no, it was how Naruto looked from the cause of the village. Naruto stared at the old man. He looked to be in his early 70's and wore a white robe, adorned with six magatama across his chest. He had deep white hair. almost silver like, with a rather long goatee that Naruto thought was funny. His face had deep wrinkles, but what really captured Naruto's gaze where his eyes. They were purple, but had black ripples, as if someone dropped a pebble and caused them to be like that. At the side of his chair was a weird looking staff. It was long but had a circle with other smaller circles attached to it. At the other end was was just a half-circle.

"**Naruto, that's my father. Hagoromo Otsutsuki." He said with praise in his voice.**

"Hello Otsutsuki-sama." Naruto said with a deep bow. He rose up from his bow and stood closer to Kuruma. A long silence grew between the three, causing Naruto to grow fidgety. He began to poke his fingers together, looking up to Hagoromo and back at his feet. After a while Hagoromo spoke.

"_**Naruto."**_

"Hai!" he said growing tense at the moment.

"_**You will not call me Otsutsuki-sama," he said with sternness in his voice. His face grew into a smile, "you will call me Jii-chan. Now come and give your me a hug." **_He stood from his chair slowly walking towards the two. Kurama gave a short laugh, nudging Naruto to go. Naruto had a wide grin plastered on his face and ran towards his Jii-chan. He ran and crashed into him causing Hagoromo to oouuff in response.

"_**Ahh. Naruto you're going to kill me here." He said in between his bursts. **_

"Gomen...I'm just happy." He gave his signature grin. Hagoromo picked him up and walked over to Kurama.

"_**Glad you could bring me my grandchild Kuruma. Thank you for paying me a visit as well."**_

"**No problem tou-san," his face grew grim, " you probably know why I brought Naruto this time." **

"_**Yes..yes I know.. it is utterly sickening what his village is doing to him, and I know what you're going to ask me..It is possible but you have to get consent from Naruto." **_He said while giving Naruto a smile. Naruto could not follow what they were talking about, it was much too fast. He set him down and crouched to meet his eyes. "_**Naruto..what do you think of Kurama?" **_He didn't even have to think.

"Kurama is cool, he saves me when I'm hurt. I just met him a little while ago," he looked up at Kuruma apologetically, " he was a little scary at first." Kurama gave a snort. "Hehe.. he...he..he's like the tou-sans I sometimes see on the street with their kids. His face grew sad of how the children had parents and he didn't. Why didn't he? He wasn't different, other than having Kurama inside of him.

"_**Well that's very nice to hear… Naruto would you like to have Kurama as your otou-san ?"**_ He said with a grin already knowing the answer.

"Really! I can have a Kurama as my tou-san!? Yes please!...I mean if Kurama wants to have me as his child." He looked back up at Kuruma giving him puppy eyes.

"**BUAHAHAHA! Of course I'll have you as my child Naruto! That's why we came here, other than presenting you tou-san." **Crouching down, "**You see only tou-san has the power to do this Naruto."**

"Ohhhh.. ok Jii-chan..make it happen." He gave his grin again

"_**Very well.. you two must mix blood, but I have to mix in mine as well for it to work. Now bite you finger Naruto enough to draw blood, you to Kurama." **_The three bit their fingers enough to draw blood and placed their finger out.

"_Secret art: Reunion" _Hagoromo said as the three drew in their blood to mix. Now nothing out of the ordinary happened right away.. until naruto fell to his knees clutching his stomach.

"Ow tou-san it hurts..it hurts.. what's going on?" "**It'l be over soon enough Naruto.. just pull through " **he said dropping down to Naruto's level rubbing circles on his back. His pain lasted for a matter of seconds but to Naruto it was the worst pain he has ever felt, far worse than the daily beating from the villagers, but it was something he truly desired for and that was a family.

After his pain ceased there were...noticeable changes to his being. He grew five long, white fox tails with black tips, his ears now white and pointy, constantly twitching, his canines grew coming out over his bottom lip, he grew sharp claws, he even seemed to grow a couple inches now reaching four feet, slightly taller than the average height. his whisker like birthmarks became much more bold and defined, he received his now fathers hair color, being as red as blood, and the strange black like, what seemed to be very primitive, tribal marking on his face and body. Plainly he looked like a badass five year old and will grow up to become a force to reckoned with.

"_How do you feel Naruto"_

"I feel...so awesome," he said while admiring his changes,"whoa tou-san look I got tails. LOOOOOK!" waving his tails mechanically.

"**BUAHAHA my my Naruto look at you, fit to go out hunt for a mate now ne." **

"What! I'm five tou-san!"

"**HA at your age I had vixens left and right. OWWW!" **Yelping earning a slap to the head.

"_Kuruma do not lie to the boy, for all I know you were always afraid to talk to the women.I've seen you hide behind Shukaku and Gyuuki, mah even Matabi tried to get you with some of her friends yet...shall I go on? " _

"**...Right to the pride tou-san, and in front of my boy too" he said crestfallen like. **

"_Well enough of that. Naruto you are now Kurama's boy, make me proud little one" _he said earning a slight nod and trembling lip from him but all the same, he was still happy beyond words.

After giving his jii-chan a last goodbye hug for now, Naruto and Kurama, hand in hand and with smiles on their faces walked out of the area back to Naruto's mindscape.

"_Ah ah ah the world is going to be thrown into quite a loop,and, it'll be enjoyable to watch... BUAHAH" _laughing maniacally he walked back to his chair...swiveling in it.


	5. Chapter 5

ch 5

I do not own Naruto

sorry i haven't uploaded in a while too busy

Kurama and Naruto once again appeared back into the young child's mindscape

Stepping out of the swirling vortex Kurama fixed his attire and looked down to Naruto and his face grew grim.

"Listen, Naruto," dropping down to a knee he laid his hands on his shoulders, " you understand why you have been mistreated this way, correct?"

"Yeah, I know now" He said shaking his head. "But it's not right, just because I have you sealed inside me, it doesn't make sense."

"I understand that. Now..." he grew pensive. His next question could and will definitely change the outcome of history. The way he saw it there would be 3 outcomes. One, it will continue as it is, brewing up hate and maliciousness with no reason behind it.

Two, the world would see a drastic change, filled with slaughter but will change for the better, making new paths toward a greater future.

Three this world shall meet its end. Much of life except wildlife and plant life shall be extinguished. Perhaps the people he meets on this journey will be spared. Hmmm spared is not the word he should be using, maybe... saved should be better.

This all depends on his choice though. Whatever he chose he did not have a qualms with, the back up his son no matter what. His father will most definitely will too.

Ending his musings he breathed out slowly and calmly, preparing to ask his question to his son.

"Naruto, let me ask you something and I need you to think carefully. What do you think of the villagers?"

" I hate them." On the spot Naruto said this, no deep thinking about the question needed. "I hate them...so much." He thought of all the things they had done to him. The pain, the suffering, the neglect, the constant, constant looks of hate. So much hate in these tiny, insignificant humans. His so called jiji, the hokage, did nothing to stop them. He wasn't stupid, he knew the hokage hated him. Everyone hated him...and they will pay a hefty price. Unnecessary pain and hate will do this to a person, enact revenge, and it is such a sweet and liberating feeling too.

"They will pay for doing this to me.. to you too tou-san, to all the jinjurikis out there too, to everyone who had to go through any sort of pain. I will change this world."

Choice three has been chosen, the humans have seen their last days.

Kurama stood up and looked up. Slowly chakra, blood like, oozed out him and began to cloak him, it turned dark and malicious.

"hehehehe..HAHAHAHa, " he bellowed out, " good..GOOD CHOICE SON. THE WORLD SHALL KNOW To NEVER MESS WITH A HIGHER BEING THAN THEMSELVES...

CRUSH, " he began to make gestures of the destruction that will ensue," RIP APART, BREAK, BATH IN THEIR BLOOD, DISINTEGRATE ..." he stopped suddenly, hands limply at his sides, malicious chakra swirling madly still, and looked straight into his son's eyes, deep blue slits met dark red slits, and he whispered, "...destroy all that stands in our way."

Pure black chakra seeped out of Naruto, shrouding him and giving him an ominous look. Red and white chakra filled the room, competing for dominance.

"Yes..father" his grew a wide grin, serrated teeth showing.

The chakra receded back into their owners and all was calm, the calm before the storm as they say.

"But first we need to train. Strong opponents await for us Naruto, very strong but with training and experience we shall overcome all obstacles."

"Hai tou-san!" He stood straight at attention ready for the training any time.

"This training will be hard, very hard and painful. Much more painful than the near death experiences you have faced, are you ready son, to become a force so feared all you need to do is step towards the humans and see them cower in fear."

"HAI SENSEI!" Naruto yelled out.

During training you shall call me sensei understand..." he lowered his hand to Naruto's head and ruffled his hair, " but any other time shall be tou-san ok" he had a smile on his face.

"Hai tou-san" he looked up at his father, glad to be in his care and have his unconditional love a father would give to their children. He had a smile on his face and closed his eyes enjoying the feel of his calloused hand on his head. Both their tails swished calmly, happily. This was life, such a perfect moment was engraved into Naruto's memory. A father and a son together to together. A son with a goal, a father who will stand by his side and help reach that goal. He couldn't help but cry at this moment, he had a family now, a person who cared for him, and no one, no one, could take it away from him.

"Naruto it's time for you to leave this place I sense someone coming in our direction. You will not look like this when you leave, I will create a solid henge for you. But not to worry soon we will be outside, together."

"Hai tou-san, will I see you again?"

"Of course boy, all you need to do is think of this place and you will come, and you can speak to me without coming here as well. All you need to do is talk to me, in your mind of course. Naruto I need you to act as your 'normal' self, feign ignorance and continue on. Do not let them know we had contact."

"Ok, thank you tou-san, for everything."

Kurama grew a small, soft smile. "Do not worry, I will be here when you come back, now," he nudged Naruto, " wake up."

He had a falling sensation, then he woke up in the alleyway he spent last night. He rose up and felt his clothes cling to his body.

'Hmm looks like it rained last night, ' he mused. Doing a couple jumping jacks and stretches to get the blood flowing again he felt the presence his tou-san was mentioning come closer.

'Tou-san, can you hear me'

'Hai Naruto, be wary now it's the Hokage.'

'Hai'

Walking out of the alley he feign surprise when he bumped into the Hokage.

"Ahh jiji sorry I didn't see you there." He looked up. He could see the anger in the Hokage's eyes, bubbling and ready to burst.

"Not to worry Naruto, why were you in the alley way?" God how he hated this child. This Kyuubi killed his star pupil, the fourth hokage, Minato. He loved that boy like a son. Sure he had Asuma little Konohamaru, but he had a soft spot for Minato. And Kushina, ahhh that woman was a handful for Minato. She could always put him in his place if needed to. Hehe it was quite fun to watch, but this little shit here had to take them away from him. Oh how he wished to erase his existence, but he could let the Kyuubi be released once again and it could only be sealed in an Uzumaki and he was the last one. He contemplated giving him to Danzo for training at the council's suggestion but brushed it off. He could not have Danzo an upper hand in power. That would be bring an imbalance to this dictatorship and no one in this village must have more power that the Hokage himself. So he showed the Kyubi fake love and a fraction of his caring, giving minimal amounts of anything to survive; his goal was to have the kid at his disposal, a loyal biju to be exact.

"The stupid orphanage kicked me out now. Hey can we get something to eat, oh ramen yeah let's get that please."

God he almost puked at acting this way, not to say he didn't like ramen, that stuff is so good. Ugh he wished his tou-san would just come out and train soon.

'Patience my boy I will come out sooner or later if the need arises. This seal will not held me back I could destroyed it as soon as I was sealed.'

'Good, good I need to get out of this hell hole.'

Thrown out his thoughts, the Hokage asked him a question.

"Naruto, I will be getting you an apartment since the orphanage will not let you stay there any longer. Not to worry they will be punished."

'Or rewarded' he thought.

"Really, yes thank you jiji."

'God damn slit my throat'

'Pfft'

'Not funny tou-san'

They began to walk toward Ichiraku's. Naruto looked around and once again was bombarded with hateful looks, but he could care less now. He had his tou-san at his side. The walk was uneventful, small talk was made about going to the shinobi academy, where his apartment was going to be, and as always the Hokage telling him to hold no anger towards the village.

They ate their food in silence with the Hokage stealing glances towards the Kyubi.

'Hn' he grunted.

Finishing the last bite the Hokage paid the bill. Teuchi gave the Hokage a look. He knew that look, everyone gave him that look. The look to end the boy now. He just smiled, bowed and walked off with the boy towards his new apartment.

"The apartment is in the red light district Naruto, hope you don't mind. It was the only place available."

"Don't worry jiji, it's ok"

They walked slowly, there was no need to hurry. About to turn the block a girl stumbled from behind. Stumbled is not the correct word it was more like...thrown.

She had long black hair that reached her middle back. She was in a rag of a dark blue kimono contrasting to her pale skin. She as well as Naruto looked malnourished, not to the point of him but close. She looked to be 4, a year younger than Naruto. What caught his eye was the paleness of her eyes, there were no pupils just a vast pool of dull lavender. He thought she was the most beautiful girl has ever seen.

She got up on her knees. From the corner came out Hisashi Hyuga with his oldest daughter Hinata. They both had a grin on their faces. Hisashi brought his foot up and pushed the young girl back down onto her back. Hisashi turned and the saw the most hated person next to the Hokage. Not sparing Naruto a glance he greeted the Hokage, as if nothing happened.

"Ahh Hokage-sama go to see you , how have you been this morning?"

"Doing well today, I see little Hanabi could not follow orders as always."

"Yes, I had to a.."

He was cut off by something so feared. Naruto's blood began to boil, he barely knew the girl yet to see her treated this way, he could not stand to see that. His teeth clenched, creating small sparks from grinding his serrated teeth together.

Black chakra began to seep out of him and his eyes became the eyes of his lineage.

'Tou-san, please make it stop. The pain is too much, I don't want to see her get hurt'

'..release..release..release..RELEASE...RELEASE..RELEASE YOURSELF NARUTO' he began with a whisper and it grew louder and louder until he yelled.

Doing a couple hand signs the seal holding him prisoner was destroyed, cracking and breaking as if fragile glass. Slowly the doors groaned open and suddenly opened fast, slamming into the wall cracking cracks. In the middle stood Kurama in all his glory changing into his true form, a 30 story tall fox with 9 tails swishing about madly. Slowly he became a bubbly mess of chakra, slipping out of Naruto's body.

Naruto was mad, disgusted, hurt, sad, he was a mess of emotions. His white chakra wickedly flailed about. His body features began to become fox like. Out of him the red chakra began to come out. The people, the Hokage, nobody could move. They were cemented into the ground from fear. The chakraa collected into a large form and from there suddenly the Kyuni appeared. The sudden appearances caused houses and people alike to be crushed from where he appeared. He gave a loud deafening howl, wiping his tails around destroying a wide radius around him. The people nor the Hokage could do nothing but stand there, fear evident in their being.

"Naruto..RELEASE YOURSELF!"

Naruto opened his mouth and screamed, his true form appeared, tails and all.

Kurama turned into his human self, and walked towards Naruto, laying a hand on top of his head. This calmed Naruto down slightly but was still agitated.

"Naruto, calm yourself."

"...Hai tou-san."

Looking forward he looked towards Hanabi Hyuga. He debated on what to do with her, his son seemed to have grown somewhat attached to this girl.

"Hanabi Hyuga" Kurama said trying to muster once again his so called soft voice, not much of a difference though.

"H-hai.." She was scared. She couldn't move. there stood the Kyuubi and the boy resembling him but with less tails. What could they want with her.

"Come here"


	6. Chapter 6

ch 6

I do not own naruto

What was she to do. Her instincts told her to turn around and run as fast as she could but she knew Kyuubi could kill her in a heartbeat. She opted out with the least chosen choice someone in her position would choose. She slowly got up and walked towards them.

People gasped. This girl was going to be killed and nobody could do anything about it.

She slowly walked towards the two beings. It seemed like an eternity walking towards them. She was mere feet away and she developed tunnel vision. She stumbled forwards and fell face first, but was caught by Naruto's tails and pulled towards them.

'So soft' she unconsciously snuggled into them.

"Hehe.."

She quickly opened her eyes and remembered where she was. She began to shake. Noticing this Naruto shifted his tails and turned her toward him. Eyes met lavender pools to curealen slits.

"Hanabi it's going to be ok. We're not going to hurt you, promise."

She stared into those deep eyes the blue melded together with the black slits as if the blue was a waterfall curving into a bottomless pit. She vidable shakened less, she somehow believed him.

Kurama got to a knee, oblivious to the people around and focused on the girl and Naruto.

"Hanabi-chan," He smiled softly and whispered putting a hand on both their heads, " I'm the Kyuubi, but call me Kurama, ok" She nodded.

"This here," ruffling his hair and earning Kurama an elbow to the rib making Hanabi giggle," is my son, Naruto."

"Hi Hanabi-chan" he smiled a cheeky grin.

"Hi, I'm Hanabi, just Hanabi."

"Alright now that we have the presentations out of the way I need you to do something for me, can you do that?"

She nodded.

"Ok, I need you two to sit here and not look around, look at each other. Do not look anywhere else. Cover each others ears. No matter what do not look anywhere else besides each other ok. Can you do that?" These children are far too young to view what was about to happen.

She nodded again. They sat down in close proximity. Naruto wrapped his 5 tails around her in comfort. Bringing their hands up they covered their ears and stared into each other eyes. Kurama turned around and manifested his crimson nodachi. He walked towards the crowd, each step he took formed cracks under his foot.

"Tou-san, please.." he said without turning away from Hanabi.

Kurama nodded and began to walk again. Slowly first and increased his speed. Someone screamed and the chaos began. They ran away, or tried to run away. Kurama reached them before they could do that and split them apart. Blood spurt left and right, buildings were demolished from his rage. They caused his son pain and his first friend pain. They will know true pain. The Hokage could do nothing but order his shinobi to attack, it was futile on their part and merciless on Kurama's part. He was only giving them a taste of what's to come, only using 20 percent of his real power. The Hokage fled back to his safe haven.

Even with their ears covered they could hear the sounds of pain and anguish, the bodies ripping apart, the pleading of the people for mercy but ultimately fell on deaf ears. Even if they stared at each other they could see the body parts and blood being thrown around from their peripheral vision. Hanabi's lip trembled and and her eyes watered. Slowly tears began to fall but she still did what she was asked by Kurama. Naruto saw this and his eyes widened. He knew what Kurama was doing, he was the one who asked of him. The blood of the people was shared between the two, father and son. Both are responsible, but who cares.

Naruto slowly pulled Hanabi to his body, she did not pull away she welcomed it she hugged him tight. He brought her up to his lap and wrapped his tails around both of them, like a cocoon; a white cocoon with a black tips, waiting for this to pass over and start anew. The sounds were more muffled and harder to hear because Naruto's tails. She quived and hiced from stifling the tears.

"It's ok Hanabi-chan..it'll be over soon" he whispered, rubbing her back. She pulled closer into his protective care.

Kurama was far from being done.


	7. Chapter 7

ch 7

I do not own naruto

It met its end. Not the village but the massacre. 1/4 of the village was destroyed, it was infact just a taste of what was to come of course. Through all the struggle the village shinobi put and the blood that spewed left and right, Kurama did not have a tear nor a speck of blood on him. It showed the elegance he had for battle. Naruto did not fare so well, his tails covering the two bodies were caked in blood giving. It could be washed off but it would be rather difficult.

He unraveled his tails, both forms appeared, less for wear. Hanabi looked exhausted, she had tears streaks running down her face, her lips quivered a bit still, her shoulders sagged. She did not look so good. Oddly enough, or not, Naruto looked the same as always.

Kurama sheathed his nodachi and walked towards the children. He knelt down again and brought a hand towards Hanabi, lifting her chin to face him.

"Hanabi-chan..how are you doing?"

"I'm ok.." she whispered. Speaking to loud will disturb the dead.

"You don't have to lie.. I'm sorry you had to see that but it had to be done..what they did yo you and Naruto..could not go unpunished."

"Did you really have to do this though?"

"...Yes..because it would happen all over again.. someone else will take you place and the cycle would continue if I had not done something to set an example..it may have been gruesome but we are ninja and believe it or not we have to do this at times...to teach others lessons."

She didn't understand but in time she would.

"Where will I go n..?"

"WITH ME! ...I ..I mean if you want to.." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Hanani giggled.

"It doesn't look like I have a choice then do I Naruto-kun."

"Hehe..guess you don't," he blushed, " so you-can can she come to wherever we're going?"

Rising up he just nodded. But first he needed to do something.

"Alright before that I need to find a certain someone. Do not move and wait right here. Got it." He bore into their heads with a look that promised pain if they did not follow. Both stood at attention and in unison said Hai. Kurama shook is head and disappeared to find the Hokage.

He reappeared in the Hokage's office, already his presence cause the Anbu and the Hokage to sweat. Kurama paced around the room, once Anbu thinking she was quick enough fired a couple senbon towards his head. They did no such thing they stopped and fired back at her, through the head and causing her to shoot back and hang from the wall, blood trickling down.

"Anyone else like to try that again..no..are you sure...hmmm good." Strutting over to the Hokage's side he place a hand on his shoulder, causing him to quite literally shit his pants.

"Disgusting..you are a grown man and yet shit your pants at the presence of someone more powerful than you.. shame on you. You know..this could all have been avoided Sarutobi if you and your people simple have put more thought into the boy. I was sealed into him, that did not make him the Kyuubi. But, " he grabbed Sarutobi's head and 'lightly' slammed into the desk, causing him to bleed slightly, " you didn't listen to the Fourth's wish did you? No you brushed and no you have to pay the price of being unloyal. Everyone will perish and Naruto will be the one to do it.. perhaps little Hanabi-chan would help to..I can see it in her, the unquenchable thirst for revenge."

He let go of the man's head and walked back towards the middle.

"Sarutobi do you know the saying..hmm I forget the exact words but a son will always surpass the father, be it in financial status, knowledge, experience, ... or strength. It matters not but no this...if you wish to survive Naruto's wrath then I suggest you and everyone should train. Train like your life depends on it...because it does. Naruto will be strong, as of now he has the power to destroy you easily but lacked the training and experience to do it. He will be far stronger than I, I can assure you this Sarutobi. Now it's best I leave, I left the kids unattended and you know how kids are when they do not have the watchful eye of an adult on them. Until then goodbye."

He gave them a piece sign and a smile and disappeared back to his children. An Anbu approached Sarutobi.

"Hai..Hokage-sama..what do we do?"

"...We..wait till they leave..then we start to clean up that mess they made...then we train, train like never before."

"Hai"

Too bad though.

He reappeared back with the children to find a site behold. Hanabi was playing with Naruto's tails, giggling and jumping without a care in the world. Naruto just stood their with a grin on his face wishing a tail in her face causing her to laugh harder.

'Ahh to be young again' He remembered when Shukaku and him in the beast forms would gang up on Gyuki and make him give him a ride around the plains. It was a sight to behold, their father cried with laughter after seeing his son be forced to become a horse for the other 2. He constantly reminded Gyuki of the incident.

"Mhhm" he cleared his throat, causing the two be startled and looked and Kurama with a slit grin on his face.

"Hehe looks like you two are enjoying each other's presence. My I think you two might like each other."

"We do not!" yelled Naruto flabbergasted with a blush on his face. Hanabi grew a blush and glanced up at Naruto.

'Hehe looks like they do, but it will take years for it to bud.'

"Alright enough playing around for now, we must get a move on, now let's go." He walked towards the village gates stepping over bodies and puddles of blood with the two in tow. Along the walk Naruto sometimes tickled Hanabi's nose with his tail, causing her to sneeze or giggle.

'Good job Naruto, keep her occupied. She does not need her thoughts to be plagued by what transpired today.'

They walked to wherever they thought was right. Hanabi asked questions and Naruto vs Kurama answered them to the best of their ability. Hours later it began to get dark. With the events of today Hanabi and Naruto were quickly falling asleep while walking, too much emotional battle had happened. Kurama set up camp and made a seamless barrier to protect them from the elements and wandering eyes.

Cutely enough when they slept Naruto and Hanabi slept together. His son's tails covered both, protecting them and keeping them warm.

The fire crackled, disturbing the sounds of crickets. Kurama laid his back against a tree and looked over the kids again. his gaze shifted to the stars.

"Ahh..Hime-chan. You would have loved these kids...I miss you so much.." he whispered into the night.

The fire continued to crackle and burn as the three fell to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

ch 8

I do not own naruto

' ' = musings

"Ughhh tou-san where are we going? We've been walking for days now...I'm bored! Hanabi-chan help me out here."

Hanabi just shook her head and continued to walk. They have been walking for a good 5 hours now, since sun rise. After having a breakfast of roasted deer and wild herbs, which Kurama caught and found, they set out for the day. Shortly after they reached a small village, causing mass chaos since Naruto and Kurama were in full release form. Seeing everyone flee they were the only ones there. Taking advantage Kurama decided to get new clothes for little Hanabi, taking her out of those rags. She now had a deep blue kimono with a black sash and, to her choice, shinobi styled shoes.

"Naruto, enough we are almost there."

Truth be told he did not know where he was headed. There was no goal in mind other than to train the children to defend themselves. Thinking of only this he opted to find a very large secluded space to build their new home, for now.

'Where can I train the kids without being disturbed, we will make quite a lot of noise and might cause to grow curious. I would have to kill pointlessly if that were to happen'

Stopping suddenly, causing the kids to almost bump into him, he looked around. There was a mountain perfect for intense and loud training. A forest, secluded and hard to see through, the noise they would be causing would create rumors of a wild beasts roaming around, hopefully steering people out of it. A grassy plain, no not good. Turning around and dropping down to a knee he faced the children.

"Alright, listen we will begin training shortly," this earned a grin from Naruto and a smile from Hanabi," but, we need to find a place to do this. I have chosen a mountain, easily I could create a home there and training area. I have also chosen a forested area, less secluded but still a good place. Now Naruto and Hanabi-chan, this is part of training."

"Wait how is this training?" Hanabi said.

"Our home is a base of operations, think about it kids. As ninja, or up and coming ninja, was must be stealthy and cunning. Our base must be hidden from all seeing eyes. If we are not, well it could mean death, no matter how strong you are. As the first lesson you are to choose the base location, our home. We must protect our home."

It made sense, if they were not careful in choosing their base location, then is could be subjected to destruction and potentially death to the three. Thinking hard and weighing the options they chose.

"Mountains."

"I choose mountains too."

"Now, why choose mountains?"

"It is an uphill battle for them, it's very steep and it'll take very long for them to reach. By the time some forces reach us they would have already lost more than 3/4 their forces if Kurama-sama, Naruto-kun or I would have attacked. They would not be able to escape our attacks since it is steep and hard to quickly move out of the way, lest the slip and fall down."

"...Yeah what she said"

"Hanabi-chan excellent reasoning..

Naruto...we have much work to do still, but not to worry."

Naruto scratched the back of his head while Hanabi beamed at the praise.

"Hehe.. now grap on and hold on tight."

They held on to his torso and Kurama disappeared, reappearing to a nearby mountain. Luckily enough the mountain he chose was perfect. Cave, large flat entrance for training, near by forest for hunting and gathering, even a nearby river for bathing and fishing.

'Seems i stumbled upon someone's used training camp, must be ages since someone's been up here though' Kurama mused.

"We're here."

Letting the children down the took in their surroundings. They were in awe at how lucky they were to find this place.

"Wow you-san this place is so cool!" sparkles in Naruto's eyes as he looked around," Neh, Hanabi-chan, do you like this place?"

"Mhm, it's great." She was more reserved in letting out her emotions, much conditioning of the Hyuga family caused this to her and yesterday's effects still lingered.

"Naruto, Hanabi-chan, come here."

They scurred towards Kurama.

"Training will now begin. During training you will call me sensei, understand?"

They adamantly shook their heads up and down, wide eyes and straight backs.

"I will be teaching you stealth and assassination, ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu. I will train your body to the limits everyday. You will learn shinobi strategies, politics, geography, hunting for yourselves. Everything I know, you will learn it. You must be able to protect yourselves from the cruelty of this world..and," lowering himself to eye level he stared deep into the children's eyes and spoke softly,"

to protect each other, and each and every precious person you meet in life. This all a father wants for his children, to live safely and to be able to protect yourselves."

"Hai tou-san," looking over to Hanabi and grasping her hand, bringing it over his heart," I promise Hanabi-chan to protect you, no one will ever hurt you again." Determination fired in his eyes.

Hanabi blushed deep red, here someone was going to risk their life for her to be able to be happy and safe. She was too happy and the waterworks began.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. I will protect you too," grabbing his hand and bring to her heart, fire in her eyes," I promise. Kurama-sa.."

"Ah ah ah ...," wagging a finger at her," it's you-san now ok."

She could not hold back the tears no longer. She had a family now who would risk their lives for her. She could could only nod her head, unable to speak.

Drying her tears with a finger Kurama smiled and told them to explore their home but not too far while he made a place for over their heads. Grabbing each other's hands Naruto and Hanabi went towards the lake, looking at the wide variety of fish. Kurama turned around seeing how Naruto fell into the water, Hanabi-chan most likely pushed him into it see as how she was having a fit of laughter. Shaking his head, he went back to work, deepening and widening the cave. Using mokuton he made pillars to hold up the ceiling and basically a house within a cave. It was a one story house but it stretched far into the cave, very wide too to fit the bill. There were 12 rooms in all, far too large for the average person, working plumbing was present, a fairly large kitchen and living room. Good ventilation to avoid disease and mold. All in all the house was homely, and soon they would fill up the rooms, possibly even have to add more onto it. Stepping outside he called the kids over.

"Naruto, Hanabi-chan go and choose your rooms, I will be back with food."

Leaving them to go he morphed to his fox form, choosing to go for a miniature nine tailed fox of 8 feet in height. He could still destroy easily. Running into the forest he began to look for meat, the children will need the protein for the up and coming training. Stealthy looking around he found a beast of a pig. This pig could easily supply meat for close to a month. Crouching down close to the floor he crawled closer the the prey. Moving behind the pig he channeled wind chakra to his claws, making them perfectly sharp to take down a prey or cut down steal beams either way is fine. Finding the perfect moment he lunged forward sinking his teeth at the back of the neck, claws sinking deep into the body, even going an extra measure of channeling wind chakra to his tails and repeatedly piercing the body with them. A beast could still hurt Kurama if it got the opportunity to.

Having felt the beast breath in its last breath he got off and picked it up with its tails,walking back to feed his kits.

'Hehe these kits are going to be eating like gods..lucky..luc..'

He was cut off. He felt something coming, nothing stirred. A soft wind blew, blowing up leaves and taking them away. Out of the corner of his eye, a plant like thing, a venus fly trap thing, came out. It had a black cloak with red clouds on it. It opened it's protective cover and showed a half black half white face with yellow beady eyes. Not wasting any time he lunged one of his tails toward the intruder, piercing the tree and blowing it to pieces. The thing escaped, and appeared on another tree.

"Hmmmm...what do we have here...the Kyuubi out of its cage.. now how is that possible" the plant like thing said the white and black sides taking turns to talk.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kurama snarled, claws deep in the ground ready to spring and attack.

"Names Zetsu..is it really that weird to come back to one of our bases.. you did not honestly think the place you chose was there...such a perfect setting..please."

'Damn, knew the mountain seemed odd'

"What is it you want?"

"You intrigue Kyuubi..you the oh so mighty beast..taking care of two young children...when people hear of this they will laugh..but do not worry we won't tell anyone..not even our team.. I am not so much of an idiot to pick a fight with the Kyuubi right now..not even our team will be able to defeat you without putting some effort into it..but do be careful..we will come after you in time...even if the children stand in our way...we will be forced to kill them..in front of you"

Kurama snarled, his kits were in danger. He needed to get to them quickly.

"Your charges are not in danger..right now that is.. ..we'll be on our way..oh and do feel free to use the base..it isn't needed.. so do not worry.. it's ok to leave your back unguarded...farewell." Zetsu had a sinister grin when he receded back into the tree.

Kurama waited till he no longer sensed him and quickly grabbing the pig again, racing towards the unguarded children.

Reaching the children he shouted for them to come here, fidgeting when they took a while for them to come to him.

Naruto and Hanabi came out of the house, unharmed. He let out the breath he was holding and walked towards them.

"Whoa you-san did you catch that, that's like going to last us forever."

"Naruto-kun, no it's not" Hanabi elbowed him in the ribs.

Kurma les them into the house and told to relax in the living room until the food was ready. Lighting the fire, he sliced the meat to pieces. Opening a pack he brought with him he pulled out some herbs he collected from yesterday. The kits must have a balanced meal.

His mind was not focused on the cooking. Zetsu was touch of an enigma to ignore. The thing was able to avoid his tail piercing him, it had a high chance of connecting with the target but he missed all together. This mountain was a secret base for him and his team. This team could possibly be a problem for him and his kits. But what was that about the group coming for him soon, what did they want with him. He could not let them take him away from the kits. It was not an option. This was too much to think about.

Naruto and Hanabi peered at Kurama from the side of the wall, whispering amongst each other.

"Nee..Hanabi-chan what's wrong with tou-san?"

"I don't know..he doesn't look to good though.. look at him he's burning the meat. Tou-san the meat" Hanabi yelled.

Broken out of his thoughts he smelled the meat burning. Flabbergasted he took the pan off the burner and sighed. Turning around he smiled towards the kits.

"Sorry kits..looks like it'll take a bit longer till the food is ready."

They walked over to him and each hugged one of his legs.

"I'm ok kits..everything is going to be ok, promise. Now go back to the living room, I'm almost done."

Going back to the living room Kurama went back to cooking, stealing himself away from the thoughts.

'Dammit'

RxR peeps would like to know what you think so far


	9. Chapter 9

ch 9

I do not own Naruto

As you have probably noticed, I do not revise much. It's done and posted straight away when the time presents itself.

After their dinner Kurama took no chances on creating a barrier around their home and hunting are, he could not risk Zetsu or his team showing up here, or anyone for that matter they were not ready to take on the world yet. He did not Zetsu was still around, looking at them from afar. But enough this it was time to train. Waking up bright and early at 4 he roused the kits up...with a water jutsu to their bodies.

Fully up they trudged their wet bodies up and went to dry. Once dressed and slightly more awake they exited the house. On the large flat entrance of the cave they both stood staring up at their father. Kurama feet shoulder width apart, his tribal marking shifting around as well as tails, stood straight backed, hands behind his back, eyes toward his children.

"Hinabi-chan."

"Hai"

"Naruto"

"Hai"

"Today starts the day in which you will learn and be able to defend yourselves against all forces. Since you both have no grasp on any shinobi aspects nor can you properly mold chakra we will start from scratch. But that does not mean it will be easy" he said with authority.

"It will be hard, very hard and painful. I will teach you all I know as I have told you, and you will use that to branch out and create new things of your own."

Dropping down to a crouch, he stared at Hanabi and prepared to ask her life changing question.

"Hanabi-chan, you understand why me and Naruto-kun look like this correct?"

He received a nod. "It because you are a biju, I heard from someone of the clan that a fox attacked Konoha 5 years back. And Naruto is like this because he became your son, well not really but recieved your blood turning him into this."

'My she got this perfectly'

"Yes, now how would you like to become like this."

'I can be like Naruto-kun!' She snapped her head up and furiously nodded yes.

"Yay Hanabi-chan is gonna be like me now!"

"Hold on Naruto, I we need to take her to jiji remember I can't just simply make her like you, remember?"

Nodding yes he swished his tails madly. Kurama opened the vortex once again to his father's room. Hanabi was surprised when she met the sage. Of course he became her jiji and demanded a hug from her, which she happily gave. Hagoromo went through the seals, the pricking of fingers of himself, his son, and Hanabi.

When the process was done Naruto thought she was gorgeous, the most beautiful person he has ever seen in his short life.

Hanabi grew 5 long purple tails with white tips, her body became fox like like Naruto. Purple and soft ears, teeth serrated, nails become claws, long and sharp, she grew a bit but still and inch or two shy off his height. Her eyes now had slits in the middle. The process was over and they bid goodbye, promising to visit once in awhile.

They were back on the training ground and kits stood at attention, the training was about to begin.

Pretty short one this time


End file.
